My parent as a demigod
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: The gods are always fighting, furious Chaos sends them as 16 years olds to camp half-blood, what happens? READ TO FIND OUT! On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know a lot of stories like this has been made but I just tried for fun enjoy!

A sunny day inOlympus, it was just another normal day, incase you don't know the definition of normal, normal day equals in the twelve Olympian gods arguing all day.

~Demeter and Hades~

"How dare you marry Persephone without my permission? Besides you throw away all the cereals I send you are not good enough!" Demeter screeched, Hades wasn't really listening, Demeter noticing that said some of her _colorful vocabulary _"Mother! Those are nasty, anyway, if you don't mind, Persephone throws away all your letters and cereals not me!" Hades complained, and soon was running away from an angry goddess of harvest.

~Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus~

"How dare you date my wife without permission? That's just sick of you!" Hephaestus roared.

"It's not MY fault you are the ugliest person on earth!" Aphrodite shot back.

"Yeah," Ares grinned "Not her fault."

"You're no better!" Aphrodite turned on him "I saw you flirt with that water naiad yesterday!" Ares settled down getting ready for Aphrodite's lecture.

~Hera and Zeus~

"I'm SICK of you flirting! That's IT Zeus, you are DOOMED!" Hera screamed.

"Why can't I have my fun once in a while?" Zeus shouted back.

"That's wrong of you! How would I feel if I did what you did!" Hera screeched.

"I wouldn't mind." Zeus muttered sulkily.

"I heard that!"

~Artemis and Apollo~

"For the LAST time I am NOT your little sister!" Artemis yelled. "Besides how DARE you flirt with Thalia? You are the WORST god ever!"

"Artemis is mad

She has to accept I'm hot

Because I'm the sun"

"I'm sick of your stupid haikus!" Artemis shouted making Apollo shrink.

"Sorry big sister." He said meekly.

~Athena and Poseidon~

"I am just so much better then YOU crab head!" Athena shouted.

"yeah right, my son could beat your DAUGHTER any day Owl face!" Poseidon shot back.

The two gods went on like this.

~Meanwhile, Dionysus is absent due to duties in camp~

Then a god appeared out of thin air "I am Chaos!" It roared, all the gods stopped arguing… For a while. "You make me SICK! You will ALL be sixteen for 3 months and go to camp half blood disguised Learn your lesson!"

Poof, everyone was a teenager.

"CHAOS!" everyone screamed in fury.

**I KNOW bad and random LOL who cares?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry, Hermes IS in the story just forgot to include him :P**

"So what do we do?" Poseidon said grumpily kicking a stray can.

"We'll have to go to camp half-blood in groups," Athena said.

"Chaos!" Zeus roared "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Everyone could swear they could see Chaos rolling his eyes.

"If we go all at once, Chiron will be suspicious."

"Hang on we need names!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Right, well just get simple names, I'll just be… um, I'll be plain Alice." Athena said.

"Last name?"

"Brooks."

"I'll be Bella Kay!" Aphrodite said then went around "Apollo and Artemis will be John and Jenny Mian, Hermes will be Michael Stevens, Hera will be Cathy Johns, Hephaestus will be Terry Marks, Ares, Daniel Davidson Demeter will be Hannah Sharpe and Zeus, Hades and Poseidon will be David, Harry and Alex Kestrel.

"Geez thanks." Poseidon said, washing the floor with water "At least I still have my powers, some of it." He said miserably as the water evaporated.

~First group~

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"Geez!" Hades yelped "Who would have thought that hellhounds will hate me!"

Zeus lifted an eyebrow "I never knew you said Geez."

"Well I do, AHHH I hate those furies!" Hades jumped as a fury swooped out of the sky.

"Can't you blast them?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, maybe, remember three big three kids all at the same time, we'll throw off a strong scent." Zeus said, just as lightening roared in the sky and the fury avoided it. "Crap." Zeus muttered.

"Well, I guess that leaves one thing." Hades glanced back.

"RUN!" Every god no DEMIGOD bolted only to trip over a tree.

"What I the name of Hades is this root doing here!" Poseidon yelled.

"Just get going!" Soon all the gods, oh sorry DEMIGODS were in camp faced with Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Any of you want to play pinochle?" Mr. D said.

"No thanks." Hades said while Zeus lifted an eyebrow AGAIN.

"You say thanks?"

"Apparently I do."

~Aphrodite and Demeter~

Meanwhile the two DEMIGODS were passing by peacefully.

Aphrodite rolled her pink eye shadowed eyes "I'm GLAD that we don't throw off a strong scent."

"It's all because of the cereal sent you!" Demeter began her lecture "Cereal masks your scent, and is also good for you."

Aphrodite was doing her make up at last they arrived.

"Hello." Aphrodite said brightly "Names Bella Kay!"

~Artemis and Apollo~

"I am a half blood

I came to camp to train

With little sister" Apollo said.

"You have six syllables in the second line." Artemis criticized.

"Artemis is mean

I am cooler than hunter

Because I just am."

Artemis rolled her silver eyes "Forget it."

They were just at the border when... "Darn it." Artemis muttered and started shooting monsters, when she finished, she didn't hae andy arrows "Gimme me some." se demanded to Apollo who sulkily handed some over. After putting them in her quiver, she dragged Apollo into the border.

**I got bored, you wil have the rest of the gods arriving at camp next time**


End file.
